Le Roi-Démon de Bru Na Boin
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Solomon Kane brave la pluie des terres d'Irlande vers son destin, poussé par des forces inconnues et mystérieuses. /!\ Attention : violence! Âmes sensibles, passées votre chemin.


**Oyez, oyez!** Quelques petites explications avant de commencer cette histoire.

Il y a quelque temps, avec mon père, on a voulu écrire une fanfiction en commun sur le thème de Solomon Kane (personnage de Robert E. Howard, le papa de Conan, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Ne sachant pas trop comment faire une histoire à deux, on s'ait dit qu'on allait partir d'une base commune et écrire chacun de son côtés et mettre en commun plus tard.

Le fait est qu'on est partie d'un début écrit par ma sœur (oui, on est plutôt des écrivains dans la famille ^^') et on a inventé une suite... qui partait tellement différemment qu'on ne les a jamais mis en commun et qu'on a laissé tout comme ça.

Donc! Ce que vous allez lire est écrit par ma sœur au début, puis est totalement de moi par la suite ^^

...

Du coup mon explication n'a pas servit à grand chose, c'est ça? ... *Face-palm*

Peut importe! J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Je vous laisse à présent dans les collines de pierres de l'île verte, en compagnie d'un homme vêtu de noir.

* * *

La pluie martelait l'herbe épaisse de la lande irlandaise dans l'obscurité d'une froide nuit d'automne. La lune ne s'était pas levée ce soir là et même l'œil le plus exercé n'aurait pu distinguer où son prochain pas le mènerait. Et pourtant, malgré ce rideau de pluie et ce voile de noirceur impénétrable, un homme marchait droit devant lui. Il était grand, bien plus que la plupart des gens de la région. Il était maigre et pâle et cependant personne n'aurait pu le prendre pour quelqu'un de maladif, au contraire. Comme le paysage qui l'entourait, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, depuis son chapeau à larges bords à ces bottes de cuir en passant par son long manteau de puritain. Les plis de ce dernier laissait deviner la présence d'une épée à son côté.

Et ainsi il marchait, décidé et pourtant sans suivre aucun chemin tracé par les hommes. L'eau tombant violemment du ciel l'aveuglait et pourtant il semblait voir clairement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

En balayant ce regard perçant qui était le sien les alentours, une chose attira son œil. Dans les ténèbres insondables qui l'encerclait, troublées uniquement par la pluie, une étincelle luttait contre la nuit. Ce n'était pas vraiment une étincelle, c'était une flamme. Ce n'était pas une flamme, c'était un feu. Un feu de camp. Un feu de camp dans cet endroit semblant vierge de toute activité humaine.

L'homme se dirigea vers le feu.

Trois personnes se trouvaient là, abritées par un saillit rocheux. Deux d'entre eux avaient l'apparence de combattant, arborant des cicatrices sur leur visage et leurs bras et portant chacun un poignard et une rapière. Le troisième homme était un moine au visage buriné par le soleil, indiquant le voyageur. Il portait un baluchon qui semblait contenir quelque chose de précieux au vu de la façon dont il le tenait serré contre sa poitrine.

L'étranger s'approcha du camp de fortune et fit sursauter les trois hommes.

—Je cherche à m'abriter, dit-il, puis-je m'imposer un instant près de votre feu?

Les deux combattants se tournèrent vers le moine, semblant guetter son approbation.

—Bien sûr, l'étranger, répondit finalement le moine après l'avoir observé attentivement, toutes les créatures de Dieu sont les bienvenues lorsque la tempête fait rage au dehors.

L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, s'assit en remerciant le moine pour son hospitalité. Les deux compères se jetaient des regards inquiets et semblaient sur leur garde depuis l'arrivée de l'inconnu.

—Comment vous appelez vous, monsieur? Demanda le moine.

—Mon nom est Solomon Kane.

—Et où allez-vous pour braver ainsi les terres d'Irlande dont le ciel est hostile à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas?

—Je vais où Dieu me conduit et où le Mal doit être traqué et détruit.

Solomon Kane vit les deux hommes se tendre à ses mots. Sans rien laisser paraître il se mit sur ses gardes car son instinct lui dictait que ces hommes, même en présence d'un serviteur de Dieu, avaient quelque chose à cacher.

—Vous venez de Maynouth, Mr Kane?

Kane observa le moine attentivement et lut de la méfiance dans ses yeux.

—Et si c'est le cas?

—J'ai entendu dire que le village avait été attaqué par des bandits au service d'une secte. J'ai pensé que, peut être, vous veniez chasser les coupables.

—Qu'ont-ils fait? Demanda Kane, une lueur froide dans ses yeux gris.

—Ils ont enlevé des enfants, m'a t'on dit.

Kane jeta furtivement un œil au baluchon que tenait le moine... il avait la taille d'un bébé!

—Et bien, déclara le Puritain, je ne suis jamais allez dans ce village, mais si ces gens ont besoin d'aide, par Dieu, je le leur apporterais!

Un silence suivit cette déclaration pendant lequel Solomon défiait des yeux les deux hommes d'armes.

Puis le baluchon commença à s'agiter et les pleurs d'un enfant se firent entendre.

Tout s'enchaîna alors.

Le moine se leva et couru vers la sortit. Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur Kane qui voulait arrêter le moine.

Le Puritain dégaina sa rapière et son poignard pour dévier le coup porté par la dague du premier homme.

Il se leva et fit face aux deux hommes. Les trois combattants avaient dégainé leur poignard et leur rapière et se mesuraient du regard, éclairés par la faible lueur du feu.

L'homme qui avait attaqué Kane une première fois, visiblement plus hardi que son compagnon, se jeta sur le Puritain visant son ventre de la pointe de son épée. Solomon dévia la lame sans effort et contre-attaqua avec une botte rapide qui atteignit la main de l'homme et lui fit lâcher son arme. L'autre homme profita de ce qu'il croyait être une distraction pour attaquer l'étranger. Mais Kane avait vécu trop longtemps dans le bruit des armes et l'odeur du sang pour baisser sa garde lors d'un combat. Il évita l'assaut de l'homme qui, déséquilibré, se jeta droit sur la lame du poignard du Puritain qui l'éventra. L'homme tomba à genoux tentant de retenir ses tripes de ses mains et poussant des gémissements de douleur. Le premier attaquant assaillit Kane avec un cri de fureur, cherchant le corps à corps pour attaquer avec son poignard. Solomon évita les assauts furieux de l'homme et exécuta une botte, transperçant le cerveau de son adversaire qui s'écroula sur le sol, ses yeux portant le voile de la mort.

Solomon Kane se tourna vers le deuxième homme qui se vidait lentement de son sang et dont le visage se tordait sous l'effet de la douleur.

Le moine était déjà loin, se dit Kane, et il serait impossible de le poursuivre dans le noir ni de retrouver sa piste avec la pluie qui tombait.

Le vainqueur du combat se pencha vers l'homme :

—Parle, dit moi ce que tu sais et j'abrégerais tes souffrances terrestres.

L'homme hésita un instant, mais le regard froid et déterminé du Puritain le décida et il parla, il avoua tout ce qu'il avait fait, espérant, aux portes de la mort, que les confessions qu'il ferait à cet homme allégeraient son âme.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Solomon s'empara de son poignard, mais quand il regarda les yeux de l'homme il le rengaina, car il n'avait plus rien à faire ici : l'homme était déjà mort.

La pluie avait cessé et Solomon Kane était partie dans la direction de Brú Na Bóin, là où le moine devait emmener l'enfant pour le sacrifier à son maître démoniaque.

Le lieu se trouvait à un peu plus d'une journée de marche de la grotte, mais Solomon avait appris que la cérémonie aurait lieu la nuit suivante à minuit pour vénérer Samhain. Aussi, malgré la distance, le Puritain avait encore espoir de sauver le nouveau-né et, dans le pire des cas, de venger son sacrifice.

Il marcha donc tout le jour, de son pas long et sûr, s'arrêtant à peine pour se nourrir et jamais pour se reposer, poussé par une force profonde et puissante, celle du combattant, de l'aventurier et de l'homme de foi partant en croisade contre des êtres impies et redoutables.

Le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon quand il aperçu, enfin, le tertre des temps oubliés qui se profilait sur la lande. Ce lieu était si ancien que les hommes ne se souvenaient de sa construction que par des légendes de Dieux païens et de héros au torse nu se battant avec la rage des guerriers barbares dont la mort signifiait des plaisirs éternels.

Solomon empruntait le chemin qui menait à l'ancienne tombe quand il aperçut soudain la silhouette d'un vieillard assis sur le bord de la route. La lumière déclinante du soleil jetait des ombres étranges sur la lande et Kane n'avait pas vu le vieil homme avant d'en être qu'à quelques pas.

Il semblait sans âge et sa longue chevelure blanche ainsi que sa longue barbe faisait de lui l'archétype du sage. Il portait une tunique faite de laine grossière ceinte par une cordelette rouge. Il se saisit d'un bâton qui était posé à son côté pour se relever et salua l'inconnu.

—Bonsoir, étranger, que venez-vous chercher en un lieu si ancien, et dont le pouvoir a depuis longtemps été voué aux forces du Mal?

Solomon jugea le vieillard et décida qu'il ne devait pas être une menace malgré sa proximité avec un lieu aussi impie.

—Je viens arracher un enfant à ses bourreaux et le sauver du gouffre de la mort. Connais-tu les hommes qui célèbrent des cérémonies maudites au sommet de cette tombe?

—Je les ai vu, oui. Ils allument de grands feux et sacrifient de pauvres enfants à des esprits mauvais qui ont volé le corps des grands rois de jadis pour se moquer de la mortalité des enfants des hommes.

—Tu ne sembles pas les apprécier, l'ancien, fit remarqué Kane, pourtant tu restes près d'eux et tu les regardes.

Le vieil homme regarda le Puritain dans les yeux. La profonde sagesse de ce regard fit vaciller le soldat. Assurément cet homme possédait des connaissances qui furent interdites jadis aux hommes et à leur esprit trop étroit.

—Il y a longtemps ce lieu était sacré, dit le sage, de grandes cérémonies étaient organisées pour célébrer la vie et la Nature ainsi que les Dieux bons et aimables qui gouvernaient alors parmi les hommes. Lorsqu'ils partirent rejoindre leur monde, ils laissèrent une descendance puissante et sage qui devait régner sur cette île pendant des siècles. De grands rois furent enterrés ici en mémoire de leurs divins ancêtres et de grands prêtres vivaient là pour les protéger du Mal qui voulait corrompre le cœur des Hommes. Mais hélas, les guerres incessantes affaiblirent ce peuple et bientôt le Mal pénétra ces lieux et le corrompit à jamais. Depuis des siècles, il rode sur la colline, parodiant les fêtes somptueuses qui avaient lieu ici et rassemblant toujours plus de fidèles. J'attend depuis longtemps qu'un homme conduit par les Dieux viennent combattre le démon qui se joue des hommes. Je sens que tu es cet homme, ce combattant de droit divin dont la lame pourfend le Mal et renvoie les créatures démoniaques dans leur monde.

—Je ne sais si je suis ce que tu dis, vieillard, mais je sais que le Dieu de mon peuple, qui est bon et miséricordieux, m'a envoyé ici pour combattre le Démon et que j'ai répondu à son appelle. Maintenant laisse moi, car la nuit arrive et le sort d'un enfant dépend de chaque minute.

—Alors apprend ceci, Héro, le Démon que tu veux vaincre possède ce corps depuis longtemps déjà. Si tu veux qu'il soit renvoyé là d'où il vient il te faudra empêcher l'enveloppe charnel de marcher et de penser après avoir transpercé son cœur. Ensuite tu devras revenir ici m'apporter la tête. Je la brûlerais de façon à ce que jamais plus le Mal n'y pénètre.

Sur ces mots, et avant que Solomon ne puisse prononcer une seule parole, le vieil homme marcha vers les derniers rayons du soleil. Kane ne put alors retenir un juron car la silhouette qui se découpait sur l'horizon disparut avec les dernières lueurs du couchant.

La nuit était sombre et aucun œil n'aurait put distinguer l'ombre qui se déplaçait dans les ténèbres.

Sur le Cairn avait été dressé un grand feu qui illuminait les alentours, tel un phare infernal. Solomon c'était arrêté à la lisière de la lumière et observait les ombres qui se mouvaient sur les hauteurs du tumulus, au son d'une musique sauvage qui parvenait aux oreilles de l'intrus.

Kane se demandait comment il parviendrait en haut de la tombe sans que l'alerte ne soit donné quand un bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche.

Un homme, un retardataire sans doute, arrivait enveloppé d'une longue cape et pénétra dans le tombeau. Intrigué, Kane attendit quelques instants mais ne vit pas l'homme ressortir. Prudemment, le Puritain entra à son tour dans l'ancien monument. Les ténèbres y était plus profond encore qu'au dehors et nul lueur ne se distinguait. Solomon arma l'un de ses pistolets et, tandis qu'il avançait à tâtons dans l'étroit couloir, il le pointa face à l'obscurité. Puis soudain, au détour d'un coude, il vit un rayon de lumière vacillant pénétrer par une ouverture qui se trouvait un peu au dessus de sa tête. En s'approchant il butta contre la première marche d'un escalier qui débouchait sur le toit du tumulus. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, Solomon passa la tête par le trou et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'immense feu de joie se trouvait au centre d'un cercle de danseur qui tournoyait tel des fous au rythme des tambours. Derrière le feu, comme jaillissant des flammes de l'enfer, se tenait un trône où siégeait un mort.

Il était nu, à l'exception d'un bracelet de cuir sur son bras droit et d'un pectoral sur sa poitrine rachitique. Ses cheveux noirs éparses tombaient sur ses épaules et sa bouche sans lèvres semblait sourire perpétuellement. Tel un squelette, ses yeux n'étaient que des gouffres de noirceur mais les flammes de l'autodafé se reflétaient malgré tout au fin fond des orbites vides et leurs donnaient un impression de vie. Même assis on pouvait voir à quel point il était grand, sa maigreur accentuant encore cette impression.

Il regardait, si ce mot peut être utilisé pour une telle créature, la fête qui se déroulait, sa tête reposant sur son poing squelettique.

Un frisson glacé parcouru la colonne vertébral de Solomon lorsqu'il croisa brièvement le regard du Démon. Assurément, c'était un être venu de l'enfer qui possédait ce corps.

Soudain, sortant de derrière le trône, le moine rebelle se présenta devant son maître et le salua comme un sujet salue son roi. Il ne tenait pas l'enfant et Solomon craignit d'être arrivé trop tard, mais le moine fit un signe. Apparut alors à la gauche du Démon, comme sortant du tumulus, un vieil homme suivit d'une jeune femme qui portait l'enfant dans ses bras. Les deux adultes étaient attaché entre eux par le cou à l'aide d'une corde dont l'extrémité était tenu par une brute à l'air mauvais. Solomon comprit que ses deux personnes seraient également sacrifiées ce soir.

Tous les regards étaient tourné vers les nouveaux venu et Solomon Kane décida alors d'agir.

Sortant complètement du Cairn il dégaina sa rapière et tira à l'aide du pistolet qu'il tenait toujours en main sur le premier adorateur qui se trouvait en face de lui. Puis sa lame plongea dans le cœur d'un second. Il la retira promptement pour ouvrir la gorge d'un troisième. Aucun des participants ne bougeaient, ahuri qu'un homme ose les attaquer. Mais était-ce vraiment un homme? Ou bien le Dieu de la guerre lui même venu pourfendre ces blasphémateurs pour les péchés qu'ils ont commis? Car tel était l'impression que l'on avait en voyant Kane, des flammes glacés dans les yeux, son visage implacable taché de sang et éclairé par le feu, étripant et massacrant la foule hébété, se taillant un chemin vers les sacrifiés grâce à sa lame.

Il était déjà à mi-chemin lorsque le moine hurla de l'arrêter et de le tuer. Cinq hommes encerclèrent alors Kane. Ils étaient tous de la même taille que Kane mais beaucoup plus massif. Leur torse nu laissait voir leurs muscles saillants et leur regard avait soif de sang. Aucun n'était armé, mais leurs mains pouvaient écraser la tête de leur ennemie sans effort, aussi n'en avaient-ils pas besoin.

Sans attendre, Solomon s'empara de son second pistolet et tira sur l'un des homme qui s'écroula sur le coup, une balle entre les deux yeux. Lâchant son arme inutile, Kane s'empara de son poignard qui vint se planter dans la gorge de l'un de ses assaillant qui s'était jeté sur lui. Sa rapière vola et se planta dans l'œil d'un troisième qui tomba, les mains recouvrant son visages et un cri de souffrance jaillissant de sa gorge. Du coin de l'œil, Solomon vit un immense poing se diriger vers son visage. Il l'évita de justesse et éventra l'attaquant qui tomba à genoux. Kane n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux immenses bras l'entouraient et le serraient.

Les fanatiques avaient profité du tumulte pour s'enfuir loin de cet homme qui venait tel la Mort prélever son dut, aussi ne restait que le Roi-Démon, le moine et les sacrifiés qui c'étaient blottie dans un coin, ne songeant même pas à s'échapper pendant que leur geôlier se battait avec leur sauveur.

Le mort-vivant n'avait pas bouger pendant le combat, se contentant de suivre des yeux se qu'il se passait. Le moine arborait un sourire de vainqueur en voyant son ennemie en mauvaise posture.

Solomon Kane se sentait perdu. Ses armes lui avaient échappées des mains et une brume rouge commençait à apparaître devant ses yeux. Malgré sa grande force il ne pouvait rivaliser avec le colosse qui l'enserrait tel un étau d'acier. La tête du Puritain commençait à tourner et bientôt celle-ci tomba sur sa poitrine et tout son corps se relâcha. Constatant sa victoire, la brute lâcha son adversaire et se pencha pour ramasser sa récompense, les armes de Kane. Le moine s'était mis à rire mais sa joie se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque le Puritain se releva tel un ressort, son poing s'envolant vers la mâchoire du combattant qu'il brisa sur le coup. L'homme tomba évanouie au pied de Solomon Kane qui regardait de ses prunelles grises et froides le moine qui commençait à reculer.

C'est alors que le Roi-Démon se leva. Il était effectivement très grand, frôlant les deux mètres. Kane avait déjà vu des morts se mouvoir, c'était toujours des mouvements secs, saccadés, comme si le corps ne voulait plus réagir aux ordres de l'esprit mais souhaitait retourner au repos éternelle. Ce corps-là ne bougeait pas ainsi. Bien qu'il ai l'apparence d'un mort, il se mouvait comme un être vivant. Ses articulations ne craquaient pas et son pas était aussi souple qu'il y a des siècles lors de sa mort. Il s'avança pour se retrouver un peu derrière le moine qui avait repris un peu sa confiance, rassuré par la présence de son maître à son côté. La créature infernale ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix profonde, une voix qui n'était certainement pas celle du roi dont le corps se trouvait là.

—Tu es un valeureux combattant, étranger. J'ai vu peu de guerrier comme toi depuis que je suis venu sur terre régner sur les hommes. Je pourrais t'offrir bien des trésors et tout ce que tu désirs. Tu serais mon second et tu commanderais mon armé. Tu auras des pouvoirs qu'aucun homme ni aucun druide n'a put rêver.

Solomon Kane regarda le Démon dans ses orbites creuses et ses yeux n'exprimait que haine et dégoût.

—Jamais je ne serais le serviteur du Mal! Je suis le combattant de Dieu et je viens délivrer ces gens que tu tiens, ainsi que débarrasser le monde de ta face hideuse, Démon! Approche, que je te renvoie au plus profond des enfers, si loin que jamais plus tu ne pourras en ressortir.

Son regard flamboyait d'une rage faiblement contenu et ses poings étaient serrés à en faire blanchir ses articulations.

Le Démon éclata d'un rire infernal, puis s'adressa de nouveau à Kane.

—Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre, humain? Je vit depuis plus longtemps que la terre. Je vous ai vu, vous les hommes, ramper hors de la bestialité et vous y replonger avec délice. Je vous ai vu vous diviser et vous déchirer, j'ai vu les créations de la Nature, hideuses et monstrueuses, dévorer tes ancêtres à peine sortie du ventre de la terre. Je connais des magies plus vieille que le temps qui te rendrais fou, et tu penses pouvoir me vaincre, toi qui n'es qu'une étincelle aux yeux du temps alors que je suis l'océan?! Qui es-tu, pour dire cela? Donne moi ton nom!

—Je suis Solomon Kane!

Alors, le visage du démon changea d'expression. Il ouvrit la bouche et ses sourcils se arquèrent donnant l'impression que les orbites vides s'agrandissaient.

—Solomon... dit-il dans un souffle, alors tu es revenu. Moi qui pensais que la Mort était venu te prendre il y a des siècles, te revoilà, guerrier plutôt que roi, une épée plutôt qu'un sceptre.

Alors, sous le regard surpris de Kane, le Démon poussa le moine vers le Puritain et sauta en bas du tumulus. Le moine tomba à genoux devant Solomon, le suppliant de ne pas le tuer et de le laisser partir. Kane le repoussa sur le côté mais le moine, des restes de loyauté envers son maître, s'accrocha aux jambes du Puritain et l'empêcha de courir après le Démon, lui laissant un peu d'avance. Un coup de pied dans le visage de l'ancien homme de Dieu lui cassa le nez et le fit relâcher son étreinte. Kane se précipita vers l'endroit d'où avait sauté le mort-vivant et vit qu'il s'enfuyait vers l'Ouest. Il se retourna et vit le moine se relever, une main ensanglantée sur son visage, et chanceler aux abords du gigantesque feu, avant de tomber en hurlant aux milieux des flammes et brûler avant de mourir.

Solomon Kane ne prit pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'homme d'Eglise et s'approcha des sacrifiés qui attendaient, apeurés, dans un coin que leur sort se décide. La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant Kane et lui embrassa les mains.

—Relève-toi, enfant, dit le combattant, tu ne me dois rien. Je n'ai pas encore terminé ma mission, je dois poursuivre ce Démon et l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau.

La jeune femme se releva, ses yeux brillant de reconnaissance. Le vieille homme prit alors la parole pendant que Solomon détachait la corde qui les retenait toujours.

—Comme pourrons-nous jamais vous remercier? La Mort nous guettait et vous êtes venu, tel l'archange saint Michel du Seigneur, nous sauver de ces monstres. Demandez-nous ce que vous voulez en échange, nous vous le donnerons de bon cœur.

—Je ne souhaite rien, répondit Solomon, gêné par tant de reconnaissance. Retournez simplement chez vous, et ramenez cet enfant dans le village de Maynouth où sa mère pleure déjà sa mort. C'est là la seule chose que je désir.

Puis il les laissa sur la tombe des anciens rois, poursuivant dans la nuit le corps de l'un des leur et l'esprit démoniaque qui le possède.

Solomon, malgré la noirceur de la nuit, suivait les traces laissées par le Démon. Il courait à travers la lande, sa rapière dans une main et son poignard dans l'autre.

L'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon lorsqu'il parvint à une immense tourbière. La pluie qui était tombée rendait l'endroit aussi dangereux que les marais dont cette terre était issue. Le Démon était là, cherchant un chemin sûr pour traverser cet endroit.

Solomon Kane assura sa prise sur ses armes et, s'approchant de la créature, rugit d'une voix forte et clair :

—Démon! Dieu est avec moi car tu vas devoir me combattre ici et maintenant. Je jure que tu retourneras en enfer avant que le soleil ne soit entièrement levé ou bien, par la Sainte Croix, c'est moi qui m'y rendrais!

Le mort-vivant se retourna et ne put que lever le bras pour parer le premier coup d'épée de son adversaire, provocant une profonde blessure. Puis il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le poignard de Kane qui se dirigeait vers son torse. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent alors profondément dans la tourbe, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Il tendit alors son long bras et parvint à saisir la main droite de Solomon, celle qui tenait sa rapière. Kane riposta de son bras gauche en tentant de sectionner la main de son assaillant, mais celui-ci s'attendait à cette manœuvre et se saisit du poignet gauche. Les deux attaquants ne semblaient plus bouger, mais en réalité, chacun tentait de repousser l'autre. Solomon se concentrait sur son poignard, essayant de le tourner vers le cœur de son adversaire pour le transpercer, mais jamais aucun mortel n'avait put vaincre un Démon par sa seule force, et le Puritain commençait, pour la première fois de sa vie, à sentir sa force et son endurance arriver à leur limite.

Solomon commençait à perdre du terrain, le Roi-Démon le dominait de toute sa hauteur et ses jambes allaient céder. Des perles de sueur apparaissaient sur son front et ses lèvres.

—Je te l'avais dit, Solomon, aucun humain ne peut rivaliser avec moi, même pas toi, le Pourfendeur de Démon. Tu ne te souviens pas des mots et des gestes qui font ployer les créatures du Mal. Tu ne possèdes plus le sceptre qui commande aux forces magiques. Tu n'es plus rien dans cette vie. De plus,ajouta le Démon dans un sourire, le soleil est presque levé.

En effet, le jour était presque entier et les deux combattants étaient toujours soudé l'un à l'autre.

Solomon décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Dans un ultime effort il parvint à faire pivoter son poignet gauche pour que sa lame pointe vers la poitrine du Démon. Puis il se laissa tomber à terre. Emporté par sa force et son élan, le mort-vivant n'eut pas le réflexe de lâcher les poignets du Puritain et fut entraîné dans la chute de son ennemi, vers le poignard de Solomon Kane.

Le soleil se leva complètement et vit Kane repousser le cadavre de son adversaire et se relever, couvert de tourbe et de sang, ses yeux clairs n'exprimant aucune joie barbare pour avoir vaincu son adversaire, mais le calme de la mer après une tempête ravageuse.

Le corps du roi commençait à s'enfoncer dans la tourbière et Solomon se rappela alors les paroles de l'étrange vieillard sur le chemin de Brú Na Bóin. Il rengaina son poignard, découpa la tête du Roi et sépara les jambes du corps au niveau de la taille. Puis il prit le torse du mort et le lança au loin, là où la tourbe pouvait l'engloutir et le garder loin des Hommes pour des centaines d'années.

Solomon Kane prit alors la tête qu'il empaqueta dans son manteau et se tourna vers le soleil levant pour retourner au tombeau et retrouver le vieux sage qui connaissait des secrets oubliés par les hommes et les Dieux.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir, mes amis.

Avez-vous aimé?

Il se peut très fortement qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire (aaah, mon point faible!). N'hésitez donc pas à me signaler toute erreur que vous verrez ^^


End file.
